


Let's Ride Through This Night

by MidwestChopper



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Banging away stress, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestChopper/pseuds/MidwestChopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day wasted on "Castle of Dragon", Dan needs to relieve some pent-up frustration. You just so happen to be his bang buddy, on hand for exactly this kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Ride Through This Night

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, you can totally see Dan having a casual bang buddy. Title taken from "Backside". It's pretty damn awesome.  
> EDIT: Holy shit guys, in a month you took this to 1000 views. Thank you so much, readers, I did NOT think this would go over any kind of well.

You're on your living room couch when your phone buzzes. You check the screen and are pleasantly surprised to see that it's a text from Danny. "Filming was 2 stressful, on my way over for some 'stress relief'. Be there in ten." You raise an eyebrow at how forward he is, but that's part of his charm. You dig a guy who can talk openly about his boner on a popular internet series, and you didn't really expect him to be any different outside of Grumps. You do a quick sweep of your apartment and quickly kick some textbooks under the couch so everything looks presentable. Soon enough the doorbell rings, and you pull the door open to reveal your favorite hookup.

It's pretty cool how he can make even a plain outfit of a black band shirt and grubby jeans look hot. His unruly hair cascades down to his shoulders and his dark eyes take you in as you give him an appraising once-over. He smirks as he catches you staring more than a little hungrily, and suddenly he springs forward and pulls you into a flaming kiss. Your breasts press against his chest and your mind goes a little fuzzy. He pulls back from the kiss and grins. "Grumps just drug on soooo bad today, we were playing some shitty game called 'Castle of Dragon' and it was the hardest fucking thing ever. We wasted so much time on it, it's stupid. Help me make the rest of the night worthwhile?"

He smirks at your slightly dumbfounded expression and grabs your hand, pulling you towards the bedroom. Your head starts to spin a little as he starts to pull at his shirt with his free hand, sending a wave of his scent towards you. You're not sure what his cologne is, or if he even wears any, but his part sage, part musky smell is as intoxicating as ever.

 As the two of you pass through the doorway, he spins around and presses you into another passionate kiss, finally pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor. He moves his hands to your waist, tracing small shapes in a way that trails fire through your skin. You nip at his lip, and he tugs at the hem of your t-shirt. You raise your arms obligingly as he pulls it over your head and presses a trail of light kisses across your upper chest.

With one hand at the small of your back, he fists the other in the back of your hair and licks a stripe down your neck. As you gasp a little, he takes it as a cue to bite at the hot spot where your neck and collarbone meet. Your gasp turns into a soft moan and he presses himself against you more firmly. The hand at your back trails up and around to brush at the lace of your bra, where you can feel your nipples harden and poke through the soft material against his fingers. He draws a few light circles around one before grabbing your breast and massaging it roughly, just the way he knows you like. You slide two fingers through one of his belt loops and drag him towards the bed, where you sit and pull him around in front of you.

Your small hands make quick work of his belt and zipper and you plant a few kisses above his waistband before reaching into the front of his boxers and giving his dick an affectionate squeeze. He's been hard since he threw himself at you at the door, and you look up at him with an ornery grin as you pull him out and lightly run your hand up his length. You give him a few more strokes that are just barely too light to give him the friction he craves, and he inhales sharply as you grab more firmly and start teasing his head.

Keeping eye contact with him, you dip forward and trace the head of his cock with the tip of your tongue. He tastes rich and salty, and you reach down to touch yourself a little through your panties. He groans and thrusts forward a little, eager for more. You giggle a little and quickly takes as much of him into your mouth as you can. You've always been good at giving head, and you know that he's more than a little overwhelmed at how good your warm, wet mouth feels around him. As you suck, you twist one hand around his shaft and use the other to slowly circle your clit. He reaches down and grabs a fistful of your hair, twisting it around his fist, and start thrusting into your mouth. You moan around him and the vibrations hit him hard.

You can tell that the sight of you touching yourself, combined with the feeling of your mouth on his dick, are almost too much and you pull off of him long enough for him to push you roughly onto your back and climb on top of you. He mashes his mouth against yours and slips his tongue into your mouth to tease you with the same motions you had just been using elsewhere. You moan a little, and one of his hands roams down to where you're still touching yourself. He puts his hand over yours and presses a little harder, following your motions. You moan again, louder this time, and he kisses down your chest to where your bra is doing a terrible job of hiding how hard your nipples are. You're laying on the clasp, so he pushes a cup down and take a few seconds to appreciate how the rosy color stands out against your pale skin before he closes your mouth around one of the sensitive nubs and sucks firmly. You squeal and wiggle a little under him, thrusting your chest up towards his mouth in encouragement. He continues pulling squeaks and little breathy moans out of you before moving over and giving your other breast the same treatment.

A little farther south, you can feel yourself starting to drip around both of your hands. He takes your hand away and puts it on your stomach before sitting up and sliding your panties down your legs and off of your ankles, to add to the pile of clothes on the floor. He moves back to his position over you and slides his hand down to your newly-exposed flesh, slipping a finger between your lips and reveling in how wet you already are. He slides one long finger in up to the first knuckle, and you whine and try to press against him so he'll just _move his fucking hand already_. He cocks an eyebrow at you and very slowly slides his finger in as far as he can. He starts a tantalizingly slow in-and-out rhythm, and you reach down to his cock and match his speed. He adds a second finger and speeds up a little bit, as you do the same.

Before too long  you're both panting and on the verge of losing control. Out of nowhere, you savagely roll both of you over and straddle his leaking cock, coming down far enough to dip the head inside your wet, waiting depths. You both cry out a little as he slowly squeezes into you, and you adjust to his size. Then you're both seeing stars as he quickly thrusts up into you and you suddenly find him inside of you to the hilt. You adjust your position a little, getting used to the feeling, and duck down to kiss him on the lips. You bring your hands to the sides of his face and prolong the kiss, feeling his stubble under your fingertips. You wag your hips from side to side and he lets out a loud moan, looking at you accusatorily. You laugh and do it again. He moves one of your hands to his chest and leans you back, putting his hands on your hips to prevent you from catching him off guard again, and starts to thrust slowly. He roughly gropes at your chest and you arch into his touch, clenching around him as he picks up speed.

You're not sure how much longer he'll last if he keeps moving like that, so you grab his hips and still his movements. He moves one hand and starts circling your clit, and you squeal and grind down hard, making him buck his hips. You can feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, so you grind against him faster as he sets a new, faster pace of thrusts. Every breath he takes is coming out as a moan, a sign that he's just as close as you are, so as he whispers "I'm nearly there," he rubs his thumb roughly over the top of your clit and you're coming, screaming and clenching around him harder than ever. He follows your lead, groaning and spilling hotly into you. He bucks a few more times and then you roll off of him, smiling and throwing your leg over him as you cuddles up to his side. He throws an arm around you as you close your eyes, enjoying his warmth and silently hoping that he always takes out his stress on you like this.

 


End file.
